Rabbit 169
"Ive been called many things. Incredible is definitely one of them."'' '''Rabbit #169 was a member of the English Lop division in HABIT's second tournament. He was the ninth Rabbit to make an introduction video. He was eliminated in the first week of January, 2016, shortly after Trial Four was announced. History Early Days #169 joined the tournament in the usual way. His introduction video was incredibly brief (at a mere 23 seconds) and somewhat odd, showing an extreme closeup of #169's eye while he urged the Rabbits not to die. Once the game began, #169 was sorted into the English Lop division. His fellow Rabbits found him to be strange, and more than a bit sinister: #169 deliberately avoided appearing on camera (often hiding under a hood and his hair on the rare occasions that he did), and gave away little to no information about himself. At the same time, however, he had an uncanny ability to glean personal information from his division mates: he was able to correctly determine the exact year of Rabbit #102's birth year on October 2 based on nothing but vague hints about her family and childhood. #169 submitted his Trial One video on October 7. He chose Rabbit #123 for division Runt because he couldn't stand up for himself (and, as such, was neither a threat nor an asset); he nominated Rabbit #152 for division Leader, because while none of the Rabbits were, in his opinion, fit for leadership (with all of them trying to one-up and talk over each other), #152 was at least "entertaining" about it. Running For Dear Life In the early morning of October 28, HABIT tried to impart a "lesson" to the English Lops; #169 spoke over HABIT, smugly pointing out that HABIT had already delivered that particular message to the division. As punishment, HABIT transported #169 to a deserted road miles from his home. HABIT explained that since #169 had decided to run his mouth, he would now have to literally run for Rabbit #130's life: he had until the start of the next division call (1:00 am EST) to make it home and re-join the chat; if he failed to do so, #130 would either die, or watch their entire family being killed and then die. Incredibly, #169 re-joined the chat, angry and out of breath, one minute before the deadline. Once the call began, he rebuffed his fellow Rabbits for bad-mouthing him in his absence; he paid particular attention to Rabbit #109, who had said during the interim that he would "take out" #169 himself if any harm befell #130. #169's demeanor softened slightly, however, when #130 explained that their life had been at stake; he apologized to them for putting them in jeopardy, claiming that had he known what was on the line, he would have tried to get home sooner. Unmasked During the November 6 Lop division call, #169 was one of the few Rabbits who remained calm in the wake of #123's abduction; as such, HABIT called on him to kick #123 from the call when the Slender Man appeared on his camera feed. Unfortunately, #169 was unable to follow orders: not only did he have to look at the screen to do so (thus observing the Slender Man and risking "contamination"), but the "kick button" refused to work. After #123 was successfully removed from the call, the Rabbits tried to recover from the shock of the incident; #169 lifted their spirits by sharing a touching story about taking his sister out Trick-Or-Treating on Halloween. Near the end of the call, however, #169 posted a link to his Trial Two video in the chat; HABIT ordered #102 to play the video aloud, and the Lops learned the terrible truth: the apartment where #169's family lived had burned to the ground on Halloween night, killing everyone inside. When #130 demanded to know why he'd "done it", #169 gave a sinister grin and replied, "HABIT made me do it" before ending the call. The Wanted Man In the weeks that followed, #169's visits to the Lop chat became more and more infrequent. As he was wanted for murder, he remained on the move, changing locations almost constantly. In addition, his behavior became rather strange: he began referring to himself in the plural on random occasions, often deleting the messages (and/or leaving the chat) immediately thereafter. Before the Rabbits could further inquire into this new quirk, however, #169 took an extended leave of absence, disappearing from the chat almost completely through the month of December. During one of his visits to the chat, he had an argument with #102, as she attempted to weed out information on whether he had actually murdered his family and why; the discussion ended with #102 leaving the chat in frustration after #169 informed her that her very presence in the chat "regressed" the conversation. Death On January 4, HABIT unexpectedly removed #169 from the Lop Division chat, explaining that he needed to "thin the herd" in order to keep the Rabbits frightened and on their toes. The following day, HABIT cheerfully informed the Lops that #169 had been killed; he posted #169's numerous quotes about "staying hydrated" as hints as to the manner of his death. #130 guessed that #169 had died by either drowning or dehydration; HABIT, calling #169 by his real name for the first time, confirmed that he had indeed been drowned: the most ironic death he could conceive of for the former "Aqua Man". HABIT informed the Rabbits that "#169 WENT DOWN EASY". #169's number was not among those entered in the chat before Timeline A reset; it is unknown whether he is alive in the new iteration of the timeline. Personality From the beginning, many of the Lops regarded #169 as a enigmatic, slightly sinister character. Highly guarded, he always took great pains to avoid revealing too much of his "true" self to the other Rabbits. (The only exception to this may have been on Halloween: #169 stated that Halloween is the one day people don't have to pretend to be somebody else; Halloween was the day on which he chose to burn his own family alive – suggesting that his "true self" was a callous, cold-blooded killer.) #169 claimed he didn't see himself as superior to the other Rabbits, and frequently did favors for his fellow Lops, such as describing the on-screen action for those participating in calls via mobile phone. However, he routinely spoke to his division mates in a sarcastic, condescending manner – often in such a way as to make them question and/or doubt themselves. Whether this was genuine arrogance, a means of weakening his competitors, or simply something he did for his own amusement (or all three) is unknown. Abilities #169 was highly intelligent and perceptive. He was an expert at "reading" those around him – and at using his observations to his advantage. His perception skills also made him an excellent detective, as he demonstrated when he was able to expertly analyze the situation with #123, and determined that #123's camera was operating independently. Relationships Rabbit #110 #169 and #110 did not get along. #169 often deliberately tried to trigger #110's temper, calling him insulting nicknames and generally being condescending toward him. Quotes ''Don't die. Please. I'll see you all on the flipside." ― "Rabbit #169: An Intro". "A rattlesnake?" ― 10/2 Lop call, after Rabbit #130 stated that whatever was making the noises the Rabbits were hearing "starts with 'R' and ends with 'ake'." "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicks. And with that, I must go! Goodbye." ― Lop chat. "I'm not a chain-smoking sociopath. I'm a stage-acting psychopath. Very different." ― To #110, after he compared him to Sherlock Holmes (due to his detective skills). "Welcome back to the Thunderdome, Bilbo." ― To #110. "I'm enjoying my quotes section. Let's expand that shit like a flaccid dick." ― Lop chat, in response to seeing his Quotes section. "I hear tap dance is rather enjoyable. Gives you great glutes." ― To #110, after #110 described himself as "artistic". "If your eyes are inside your throat and you're currently gargling mud... And you're squinting a bit. In that case, yes... It looks like a rabbit." ― To Rabbit #152, after he claimed that a small sprite posted by #130 looked like a rabbit. "I spent Halloween...burning bridges." ― 11/6 Lop call. "I very much enjoy Halloween. Because people stop wearing their masks for a day." ― 11/6 Lop call. "I hope you're planning on cleaning your vocabulary before you cut me, it's rather filthy." ― To #110, after #110 said he would "gut" him if he ever corrected his vocabulary again. "Pity. I would have preferred it if you didn't assume I was apologizing." ― To #123, after #123 said he "forgave" #169 for nominating him for Division Runt. "I never implied you're any less weak than I had presumed you were upon our first conversations. You have to earn that from me. Fancy words and camera effects wont change that. Actions will." ― To #123. Trivia * #169's birthday was listed on his Skype as January 1, 1991. #169 claimed that this was wrong (however, he neglected to provide a correct date). * During the first Lop division call, Rabbit #102 compared #169's appearance to that of serial killer Charles Manson (due to his long hair and beard). He replied, "I've been called worse." * Rabbit #102 once claimed that #169's middle name was "Miguel" (or a similar name starting with "M"); however, it is unknown whether this was true. * #169 owned a jersey with a stylized image of his own face on it. The back read "Narrator 13" (13 being the square root of 169). * #169's nationality (like many things about him) is a complete mystery. He frequently spoke with an Irish accent, and once stated "I've mentioned from Belfast, but that may be a lie". However, he also spoke with Australian, English, and American accents on various occasions. * #169 was an excellent storyteller. He first demonstrated his skills for the Lop division chat on 11/8, regaling his fellow Rabbits with a story about a young magician who makes his sister disappear. * #169 referred to himself as a "stage actor" on numerous occasions. Whether he had any actual theatrical training or was using this as a euphemism is anyone's guess (though his myriad accents and storytelling abilities suggested the former). * #169 often gave his fellow Rabbits health tips, including advising them to drink lots of water (a tendency which led #102 to award him his nickname). * #102 expressed the belief that #169's occasional trances (and tendency to refer to himself in plural) was the result of some kind of spirit possession – most likely from the ghosts of deceased Rabbits. * According to HABIT, #169's murder was one of the "easiest" deaths in the game ("HE WENT DOWN EASY"). His demise was intended to be darkly humorous on two fronts: it's both the extreme version of "staying hydrated", and the opposite of how he killed his own family (burning). Gallery Rabbit -169 1.png|#169's Skype profile pic. 169TrialTwo1.png|Trial One: #169's choice for Runt. 169TrialTwo2.png|Trial One: choice for Division Leader . 169RedCouchCrop.png|#169 observes the proceedings during the 11/6 Lops call. GroupArt169.png|#130's artistic representation of #167. Links Tumblr: 13tothepowerof2 Category:Rabbits Category:English Lops